Held
by Green Eyed Artemis
Summary: Is a simple little song really all that powerful?


The warm and lucid light of the sun bounced off the smiles of everyone in their group. All except Hiei that is.

It had been an entire three months since the ending of the Dark Tournament and everyone was completely grateful for it to.

"Lets get some ice cream!" Keiko smiled as she let go of Yusuke's hand to go toward the vendor.

"Make that two!" Boton smiled as she chased after Keiko.

"Yes." Yukina smiled walking over to where the two girls where. "An ice cream sounds like a delicious idea." A small smile crossed her face.

"Wow." Kuwabara sighed to himself as he saw Yukina's face light up. His comment was answered by the snickering of an over confident Yusuke.

"Why don't we all sit down for some lunch?" Kurama offered as he noticed the small café towards his left. "I am feeling rather hungry."

"Great idea!" Yusuke said letting go of Kuwabara he had been giving the carrot-top a noogie "But your paying.

"Here you are." The waiter set down their orders. The girls had rejoined them and promptly scolded them for not informing them that they were going to have lunch, before they had bought their ice cream. Otherwise they would've waited.

"Hn." Hiei snorted. "Females." That when a small sound was heard off into the distance. A song. And it was just beginning. "What is that noise?"

"That would be music." Kurama replied to Hiei's rhetorical question. "A song, I would assume."

"Your humor is just so entertaining, fox." Hiei replied in his usual tone of sarcasm. Of course he had known that it was music, I mere and simple song. But the lyrics seemed to touch him, if only for a short moment.

"I see. " Kurama said quietly to himself, taking a sip ever so properly of his hot tea.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The cool breeze blew by calmly, ruffling the young fire demon's hair in the process. He stood on a tree branch just outside of Genkai's Temple. The full moon was obviously visible in the center of the sky. The dark blue canvas that was night was interrupted by the twinkling stars whose lights will soon have wishes upon them. One of which was Hiei's.

We all know his story. Thrown off a cliff, away from his family, his mother, his sister and everything else. He had been only a mere infant at that time, to young to remember anything, yet the visual in his mind seemed fresh. Yet another gift from his Jagan he was sure.

Being stolen away from his mother, taken and separated away from her. How could apparitions be so cruel? His fists tightened at his thoughts. Then he smirked. Of course, it was easy to see why. That was just what they were. But . . . he was still only nothing more then a baby.

Words. . .? Off in the back of his mind, the deep corner of this brain. He heard words.

_Two months is too little.  
They let him go.  
They had no sudden healing.  
To think that providence would  
take a child from his mother while she prays  
Is appalling.  
_

That song! Hmm . . . so he had remembered it!

"Hiei!" His thoughts were interrupted by the sweet sounds of an innocent child. "Hiei! Come down from there!" It was Yukina! She stood just below the branch he was standing on. In her arms was a blanket. Hiei obeyed and with a quick side step, fell down and landed on his feet in front of the young ice child.

"What is it you want?" He asked somewhat coldly, the lyrics from the song still playing in his mind.

"Tonight its suppose to be really cold." She smiled, handing him the blanket. "So I asked Master Genkai if it was alright if you spent the night in the temple." Hiei stood frozen. What? Why had she done that? "She said that it was alright with her. But then I thought. . . "She trailed off, as if lost for words. " Well , I guess I just didn't know how you would feel about the idea of staying in Genkai's temple."

"Hn." Hiei snorted again. "You were right to think that. Why would I want to stay in that place?" And to his surprise, Yukina smiled at his remark.

"You see I thought that." She laughed slightly. "So I brought you this blanket." She extended her arms to reveal what she had brought.

"No thanks." Hiei gave the blanket a disgusted look.

"Ah," Yukina said with yet another warming smile. "I won't take no for an answer." And with that she shoved the large cover into Hiei's arms. What else could he do? "Stay warm tonight!" She waved as she walked back up to the temple.

Hmm. . . The thoughts still settled in his mind. Why had she been so nice?

A/N: Alright, so this was suppose to be a One-Shot Songflic, but I guess I got a story instead. I guess it all depends on the reviews I get! So yeah! Read & Review Please.

Song: Held – Natalie Grant. Love that Song! That's why I used it!


End file.
